deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inuyasha
Inuyasha is one of the main characters of the series of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Inuyasha vs. Dante *Inuyasha vs Weiss Schnee *Hellboy vs. Inuyasha *Inuyasha vs. Ichigo Kurosaki *Inuyasha vs. Kenshin Himura *Lion-O vs. Inuyasha *Inuyasha vs. Ragna the Bloodedge *Inuyasha vs. Ranma Saotome (Complete) *Raven vs. Inuyasha (Complete) *Inuyasha vs. Rin Okumura *Inuyasha vs Tomoe *Inuyasha vs. Yusuke Urameshi Possible Opponents *Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto) *Kurama the Yoko (YuYu Hakusho) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) History Born to his father the Great Dog Demon and the human woman Izayoi, he was treated as an outcast by humans and demons for being a half-breed. After his mother passed away, he was tired of being helpless and sought out the Shikon Jewel to turn him into a full yoki. But he began to have a change of heart after befriending and falling in love with the miko Kikyo, where he considered using the jewel to become a full human. After both were manipulated by the hanyou Naraku, Kikyo fired a sacred arrow at Inuyasha, sealing him into a tree. He would awaken fifty years later when he encountered Kagome, the modern incarnation of Kikyo and the two of them, alongside other friends, worked together to track down the Shikon Jewel's shards and stop Naraku. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'6" *Weight: 144 lbs *Age: 200+ years Old (physically appears 15) *Half human, half Inu Youkai *Name translates to "Dog Forest Spirit" *Son of the Great Dog Demon *Married to Kagome Higurashi Tessaiga *Name translates To "Iron Crushing Fang" *Forged from the fang of his father and later reforged from his own fang *Has a mind of its own *Appears as a rusty katana at first *Burns full yoki who attempt to touch it True Form *Wind Scar *Backlash Wave Red *Capable of cutting through yoki and even some holy barriers Diamond *Adamant Barrage Dragon Scaled *Both absorbs and purifies yoki Black *Meidō Zangetsuha *Meidō Blades Sheathe *Composed of the wood of Bokusenō *Can resist or even deflect yoki attacks *Can crack and break if struck continuously *Capable of summoning Tessaiga Fire Rat Robe *Can withstand intense heat *Stronger than armor *Self-regenerative Demonic Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Can Lift a Maximum of 20 Tons **Capable of Uprooting Trees, Lifting Boulders, and Through Walls & Solid Steel *Superhuman Speed **Outruns Horses **Capable of Gliding and Slowing His Falls **At Maximum, Can Clear Three Mountain Peaks *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Durability **Survives Extreme Blunt Force Trauma Which Includes Falling Off Several Stories and Getting Smashed Into Rocks So Hard, That It Breaks **Can Survive Impalement *Superhuman Senses **Can Hear Whispers From Great Distances **Can Smell From Great Distances and Track People Down From Scent Alone **Akin to a Dog, Sense of Smell is 10,000,000 Times Greater Than Humans **Hears Four Times Greater Than Humans *Regeneration **Regrew a Tooth in a Single Day **Showed No Scars After Getting a Sword To the Shoulder and a Hole Through His Stomach *Longevity Yokai Form * Feats * Faults *Transforms into a human during a new moon Gallery Inuyasha.png Inuyasha.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:InuYasha Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sword Wielders Category:Demon Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Japan Combatants Category:Shogakukan Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform